onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyesight
Eyesight (ガンリキ,'' Ganriki''; Viz: Ganriki) was a Demon-level Mysterious Beings that attacked Y-City during the Monster Raid. Eyesight was a member of the Monster Association. She was killed by Pig God. Appearance Eyesight appeared as a Medusa-like monster, being half-snake and half-woman. She wore a crown in the form of a skull with a pearl embedded in it, along with skull-like bobbles, a skull necklace, and a belt of skulls. Her face had snake-like features such as lacking a nose and has snakes for hair. She had three fingers on each hand with long nails. Her skin was purple with black dots spread throughout. She possessed large earrings on each ear. Eyesight_full.png|Full appearance Eyesight_Colour.jpg|Eyesight Colored Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc ]] Eyesight appears along with other monsters of the Monster Association, simultaneously attacking citizens in different cities. Eyesight attacks Y-City during the Monster Raid and paralyzes many heroes. Super Fight Arc Child Emperor uses Underdog Man No. 22 to analyze Eyesight's poisons to find a cure for the paralysis. Child Emperor then proceeds to detonate Underdog Man No. 22, but that did not successfully kill Eyesight as she hardened her skin. Eyesight then manages to find him crouched behind a car, but is interrupted and eaten by Pig God. She is killed when Pig God swallows her. Pig God decides to go after the other monsters in Y-City afterwards. Abilities and Powers As a Demon-level mysterious being of the Monster Association, Eyesight was an extremely powerful being. With her poisons, she was one of the most lethal. Physical Abilities Paralyzing Venom: She possessed venom that was capable of paralyzing several heroes. Depending on the level of venom she unleashed, the weakest poison took atleast 2-3 days to kill a person, while the strongest poison could kill even a monster within seconds. Snake Hair: She can use her snake hair to attack or constrict her targets. Transformation: Eyesight is able to transform into a more menacing and monstrous form, which presumably increases her abilities. Enhanced Durability: Eyesight was able to withstand the explosion caused by Underdog Man's self-destruction. It is unknown if this was due to her transformation or not. Enhanced Strength: Eyesight was able to easily lift a car with one arm. Heat Sensing: Eyesight can sense heat from targets even if they are behind other objects and from faraway. Equipment Staff: Eyesight wields a Caduceus-like staff. It is a long staff entwined by two serpents. Trivia *'Ganriki' (眼力) means "insight" in Japanese. *Eyesight appears to be a depiction of serpentine humanoids from several lore, such as Medusa of Gorgon from the Greek mythology and Naga from India, while her skull accessories are related to Kali, the Hindu goddess of time, change, death and the eradication of evils. Eyesight's original name also means "power of eyesight" in Japanese and is a possible reference to the curse of Medusa to turn the victim into stones with a glance, like by Basilisk. References Navigation fr:Maléfixe Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Manga Original